Handheld, manually actuated cutting devices are common in the art for cutting materials ranging from paper and fabrics to wood and metal. These devices, or tools, comprise such common forms as scissors for cutting paper or fabrics, clippers for cutting hedges or tree limbs and snips, punches or nibblers for cutting thin sheet metal, among an array of others. Forms of such devices are also used for piercing, nibbling, trimming, clipping, among a wide range of other applications in addition to cutting.
Such devices typically have two pivotally connected members that comprise handles along a first end and cutting members at or near a second end. The connection between the members is typically provided by a fulcrum generally located so as to provide mechanical advantage to the user of the device, especially in applications where materials such as wood or metal are to be cut. Designs may be tailored to provide a sufficient amount of mechanical advantage for a given application by altering the distances between the cutting members, the fulcrum and the handles.
The cutting members of the cutting devices in the art are also wide ranging. They may comprise one or more opposing wedge shaped surfaces or blades, for cutting or they might utilize a plurality of opposing surfaces moving in opposite directions to shear a section of material.
The pivotal connection between the members can be designed in various configurations as well. The configurations range from a simple pin between two members allowing pivotal movement to more complex compound action mechanical devices having multiple interconnecting members, pivot points and movements.
A major area for application of cutting devices or tools is the construction industry. Tools of all types, sizes and configurations are utilized to cut, pierce, nibble, clip and shear a wide variety of materials. One segment of the construction industry that employs a number of cutting tools is the fence installation business. Handheld cutting tools are used by workers in the process of assembling and installing metal and vinyl fencing. Cutting tools such as notchers, nibblers, end clippers and even saws, are commonly used in the field to prepare fencing sections for assembly by bending, forming, notching and/or cutting the fence sections to obtain a desired length or to form couplings, such as rail end steps. Handheld cutting tools are ideal for such functions due to their ease of use, portability, small size, and specificity of function. Due to the wide variety of fencing components and materials, many different tools are often necessary.
The materials employed in commercial, industrial and residential fencing typically comprise sections of aluminum or vinyl rails, slats, and posts among others, including preassembled panels of fencing components. The sections of structural material are often formed with unique cross-sectional profiles to provide aesthetic exterior appearances or structural strength, among other properties. Additionally, the profiles may include interior channels, or ribs, such as a “J” section, to strengthen and allow connectivity between sections, among other uses. There are many unique profiles available in the field and typically each manufacturer will produce its own unique profiles. Often, sections of the materials, whether they be preassembled panels or single components, must be cut to length in the field and the ends clipped or notched to provide a suitable coupling for joining the sections together. Couplings, such as rail end steps, generally comprise a small section or notch that is clipped from along an edge at the end of the fencing section to allow the sections to mate with a fence post. It is desirable to make the couplings with tight tolerances and without bending or deforming the remaining material in order to permit a tight connection between mating members of the fence and to produce an aesthetic appearance to the coupling. To do so, the cut should generally provide a sharp, square perimeter around the cut without unduly bending or deforming the remaining material. Producing such a cut typically requires that the material be well supported during the cut to reduce deformation and to keep the cutting blade correctly aligned with the material during the cut. Thus, each different profile of fencing material can require different tools to make the cuts and to produce quality joints.
The function-specific aspects of handheld tools in the art can be advantageous in providing tools specifically designed to fit a given application or material and thereby produce a good quality, clean cut or clipping. For example, the tool can be designed to produce a sharp, square cut on a specific section of material such as a fence rail having internal channels, without causing unwanted deformation to the material.
The function specificity of hand tools may also serve as a drawback for several reasons. The function-specific qualities of the tools limits their practical use, i.e., they can not be used, or are difficult to use, in other applications involving different materials or proprietary material shapes, among others. Thus, a single tool may be dedicated to a single task thereby requiring a worker to carry multiple tools for completing each of a variety of different tasks. Further, durable, high quality tools are oftentimes very expensive, which can be a financial burden to a worker or business when a large number of specialty tools are needed to properly complete a job.
There is a need for a clipper that can produce a high quality, clean cut that is easily adaptable to multiple specific functions, materials and material profiles, and has sufficient durability for extended and repeated uses. There is also a need for a clipper that can produce a high quality, clean cut for a specific material and material profile and has sufficient durability for extended and repeated uses. There is a further need for a cutting tool that can be re-configured in the field to accommodate different functions, materials and material profiles without the resorting to additional tools.